In general, conventional polyimide resins for liquid crystal alignment films are prepared from the polycondensation of an aromatic dianhydride, e.g., pyromellitic dianhydride (PMDA) or biphthalic dianhydride (BPDA), and an aromatic diamine, e.g, para-phenylenediamine (p-PDA), meta-phenylenediamine (m-PDA), 4,4-methylenedianiline (MDA), 2,2-bisaminophenylhexafluoropropane (HFDA), meta-bisaminophenoxydiphenylsulfone (m-BAPS), para-bisaminophenoxydiphenylsulfone (p-BAPS), 4,4-bisaminophenoxyphenylpropane (BAPP) or 4,4-bisaminophenoxyphenylhexafluoropropane (HF-BAPP), as monomers.